ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Chains That Bind Us
category:MissionsChains That Bind Us, The de:Bastok-Mission 8-1 }} Walkthrough *This mission requires a certain level of Rank Bar. Trade 6 crystals to a Conquest Overseer. 18 crystals will cap your Rank Bar. Talk to a Bastok Gate Guard to receive the mission. *Talk to Iron Eater at (J-8) guarding the Door to the President's Office. ** Iron Eater is involved in multiple quests and missions. If necessary, keep talking to him until he tells you to investigate the Quicksand Caves. *Travel to Western Altepa Desert (G-5) and enter Quicksand Caves. **Voidwatch warp to Kuftal Tunnel entrance is near this location (Ashen stratum abyssite required). *Head to (H-8) and pass through the Weight Detection's door with 1 Galka, 2 Hume/Elvaan/Mithra, 3 Tarutaru also works with 1 Tarutaru and 1 of any other race, or [[Loadstone]]. *Head south into a new room and pass another Weight Detection's door (H-10). The ??? (Galka Statue) you need is just to the south located at (G-11). *Clear the room first, then spawn the 3 NMs: :*Triarius IV-XIV (Black Mage) :*Princeps IV-XLV (Paladin) :*Centurio IV-VII (Warrior) *It is recommended that you kill them in the order listed above. However, only one needs to be killed if two others are left to despawn before it dies. *A group of 12 level 60+ alliance or 6 level 72+ party can defeat them. A group of level 75s can handle them easily with less than six as long as you have a sleeper. **The NMs are about lvl 70~ Antica. **Sneak pop does not work, they will aggro once you pop them! However, they can be deaggroed by a SMN using an AoE bloodpact, running away, and releasing. **They have high resistance to dark magic, but Repose and Horde Lullaby can sleep them easily. **As a 75 Red Mage with 329 Enfeebling Magic Skill, Sleepga and Sleep II were not resisted. ***75 Red Mage with 297 Enfeebling, and did not resist once during the fight, even without Dark Staff. Dispel was resisted however. **Triarius IV-XIV may cast Sleepga II in the beginning, please beware. **Centurio IV-VII will also 2 hour (Mighty Strikes). *After you win, touch the ??? again to get a cutscene. *Next go to the Western Altepa Desert (D-12) entrance, or use the proto-waypoint, to get to Quicksand Caves Map 4. **The entrance in Western Altepa Desert is accessed through a hidden area on the map, starting at (C-11)/(D-11) in the far Southwest corner. Hug the southern wall in the lower area to climb the broken stairs. *Once inside, make sure you cast Sneak and make your way through the caves. You will want to follow the right wall the entire way. At (K-8) you will come to a weighted door leading East. Go through that door and continue to follow the caves (both the left and the right path lead to the next door). You will arrive at another weighted door at (G-8) facing East (Exit D on Map 4). Again, go through that door into a smaller room with another door. *After going through the second weighted door and through the door behind it, you will notice the mural on the wall to your left, and a ??? on a small pedestal, which you will check for another cutscene with Zeid and some interesting storyline. *When that is done, head back to Metalworks and talk to Iron Eater for another cutscene.